Las flores de cerezo solo florecen en primavera
by SweetIchigoPie
Summary: Haruka necesita miembros para su club de atletismo, conocen a qlgunas personas que cambiara sus vidas, luego destinos tambien cambiaran
1. La vieja bicicleta

Las flores de cerezo, solo florecen en primavera.

Este es mi primera historia escrita para fanfiction, espero que sea de su agrado.

Atención: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos de autor de los personajes: Takeuchi Naoko.

Capitulo 1: La vieja bicicleta.

Las clases ya habían llegado a su fin en el colegio Mugen, todos se dirigían hacia su clubs, Haruka y Michiru se despedían.

-Nos vemos al rato Haruka.-

Haruka levando la palma de la mano para dirigirle un adiós a Michiru. Era el ultimo año escolar que cursarían Haruka y Michiru. El club de Haruka tenia que atraer nuevos miembros, así que repartían panfletos.

-Panfleto: "Te invitamos a ser parte del club de atletismo. No faltes a la presentación de los miembros, mañana a las 3pm, en la pista del colegio. Inscripciones a partir de mañana. Te esperamos."

Además, los panfletos tenían plasmados algunos dibujos en el papel, incluyendo un dibujo de Haruka estilo manga con una cara coqueta.

El club de Haruka y Michiru ya habían terminado, Haruka esperaba a Michiru en la puerta principal del colegio, parada a un lado de su motocicleta, haruka se veía tan_ cool_ y "guapo" que algunas chicas que pasabas a lado de ella, murmuraban lo guapo que se veía, eso hacia que la superficialidad de Haruka creciera en esa momento y les guiñara el ojo, las chicas gritaba de felicidad y se ruborizaban. Para Michiru siempre era igual, ella solo suspiraba y jaloneaba el brazo de Michiru dándole una señal de que ya era hora de irse y subieron a la moto.

Mientras Haruka manejaba, Michiru iba muy pensativa.

-¿Qué?¿Ahora te comió la lengua el ratón?- Dijo Haruka algo sarcástica.

-No, eso solo que recordaba cuando comenzamos a salir, en ese tiempo, tú siempre montabas una bicicleta y cuando me llevabas en ella...era tan divertido, es solo que extraño esos días- Michiru dió un suspiro de extrañez.

-¿Hablas de esa carcacha? Como puedes comparar una simple vieja bicicleta con mi mas preciado tesoro. Acaso no ves que ya no tengo que esforzarme para pedalear, digo, no es que estés muy ligera que digamos.- Dijo Haruka de nuevo en un tono sarcástico.

Michiru frunció el ceño y dijo- No seas pesada, Haruka! y ambas rieron en un tono suave.

-Bien, llegamos. Cuídate, preciosa, mañana pasare por ti para ir a la escuela.- Haruka guiño el ojo.

-Esta bien-. Michiru se despidió de Haruka con un beso en la mejilla y ambas sonrieron.

-Me pregunto, si algún día … podre ser capaz de encontrar a alguien como él.- Una chica de unos bellos ojos azules, miraba la puesta de sol.

El despertador sonaba, Michiru se despertaba con facilidad, se aseaba, se vestía y con mucha paciencia se arreglaba.

-Buenos días, madre.-Michiru se sentaba en la silla, lista para desayunar.

-Buenos días, Michi, ¿pasara Haruka por tí el día de hoy? La señora Kaiou mordía su pan tostado.

-Sí, también esta tarde tendrá una presentación para su club-. Michiru untaba cajeta en su pan.

-Ah, que bien...-La señora Kaiou fue interrumpida cuando el timbre sonó.

-Señorita Michiru sama, Haruka sama ya ha venido por usted.- Dijo el mayordomo.

-En un segundo voy, Tanaka san- Michiru salió corriendo, tomando sus cosas y dejando a medias el pan sobre su plato. -Nos vemos madre, suerte!-

-Su Obento, señorita Michiru sama-

-Gracias, Erika- Michiru caminaba hacia la puerta cuando vio algo que la sorprendió.

-Haruka...-

-Pues como me hiciste sentir también algo de nostalgia, recordé que aun la tenia, además no tiene nada de malo hacer un poco de ejercicio por las mañanas no crees.- Dijo Haruka algo apenada mientras de rascaba la cabeza. -Como sea, súbete ya!- dijo Haruka en un tono autoritario.

-Esta bien- dijo Michiru con una ligera risa- ¿Tanto me quieres?- rió.

Haruka se ruborizo como un jitomate y dijo- ¡Ya te dije me hiciste sentir nostalgia!-

-Sí, claro.- Las dos chicas platicaba mientras Haruka pedaleaba, a decir verdad, parecía que la bicicleta les había puesto de muy buen humor. Sin embargo, estaban tan distraídas cuando de pronto...

-¡AAAAAAYYYY!- grito una chica con el uniforme del colegio Mugen.

Haruka cayó de la bicicleta mientras Michiru reacciono antes y logro saltar de la bicicleta. Michiru se acerco a la chica. -En verdad lo siento mucho, Haruka es muy torpe, ¿sabes?-. Michiru le ofreció su pañuelo.

-¡Oye!...Haruka fue interrumpida.

La chica se sobaba la pierna .-¿Haruka...?.Esta bien, fue mi culpa. Yo fui quien me embelese con las flores y estaba en medio del camino-.

Haruka se levantó y tomo las delgadas manos de la chica. -En verdad lo siento, fue culpa de Michiru, es tan pesada que... perdí el equilibrio...-

-Eso que tiene que ver, ¡Haruka!- Michiru grito sonrojada.

-Como prueba de mis disculpas, te llevare al colegio y Michiru se ira caminando-. Michiru miro con odio a Haruka.

-Pero... tu amiga..-

-No te preocupes, vamos di que sí.- dijo Haruka coqueteando con la chica.

-No hay problema. En verdad, yo puedo irme caminando-. Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa falsa.

La chica se subio a la bicicleta y se fue con Haruka quien pedaleaba no muy rápido, dejando a Michiru atrás.

-Dime, preciosa, ¿Cómo de llamas? ¿en que grado vas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Usagi Tsukino, soy de primer año, y tengo 16 años. Aaaasí que tú eres Haruka. ¿Y en que año vas tú?

-Sí, Haruka Tenou. jeje yo voy en el ultimo año. Oye, ¿no te gustaría unirte al club atletismo? al equipo le hace falta una chica tan linda como tú.

-Ehhm..es que yo no soy buena deportista... y además..- Usagi se ruborizo.

-Además...¿? -dijo Haruka alzando una ceja.

-Estoy interesada en otro club...por eso..-

-Esta bien, pero si te arrepientes, te estaré esperando- Llegando a la entrada del colegio, las chicas se bajaron de la bicicleta, Usagi le agradeció y se fue haciendo una reverencia. Haruka esperó que Usagi entrara al edificio, monto de nuevo la bicicleta y regreso a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Michiru. Mientras un profesor le gritaba -¡Oye tú! no puedes salir,¡ regresaaa! ¿estas sordo?

A Haruka le parecía extraño no ver a Michiru por la ruta del colegio, hasta que regreso al caminos de los arboles donde se separaron.

-Vaya, creí que nunca regresarías por mi- Dijo Michiru sarcásticamente quien estaba sentada en el suelo esperando a Haruka, se levanto y se sacudió.

-Y si no hubiera regresado, ¿Qué hubieras hecho? Michiru se montó en la parte trasera de la bicicleta y se sentó de lado como siempre lo hacia, y Haruka arrancó. Antes de salir del camino de las flores de cerezo, Haruka se detuvo y mirado hacia abajo, dejando a Michiru confundida.

-Lo siento...- dijo Haruka con un tono casi inaudible y triste.

-¿Por qué? Si por que dejaste sola y te fuste con esa niña, esta bien, pobre niña...-

Michiru se detuvo cuando Haruka se volteó, la tomo suavemente de la cara, a la altura de las mejillas y le propició un cálido beso.


	2. Carrera fallida

Les traigo el siguiente capitulo

Quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron el anterior y me entusiasmaron para seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias.

Capítulo 2 Carrera fallida.

Aquel momento, se hizo mágico, una brisa de viento sopló tan fuerte que hizo tirar algunos pétalos de los árboles, pareciendo una danza de pétalos alrededor de los cuerpo de Haruka y Michiru. Haruka y Michiru se separaron, sin embargo, no quitaron la mirada una de otra.

En verdad lo siento- Dijo Haruka, quien aún sostenía el rostro de Michiru. -Se que últimamente no he sido muy _afectuosa...-. _Haruka comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y hacer un desastre con sus palabras. -Pero...yo...bueno...lo quiero decir... es que...esa es mi manera de ser, así que..-

-No te preocupes, Haruka, yo ya lo sé.- Dijo Michiru sonriendo y poniendo uno de sus dedos en la boca de Haruka. Vamos o se nos hará tarde...¡por tu culpa!

Mientras llegaban al colegio a toda velocidad, la puerta de la escuela estaba por cerrar, aunque Haruka y Michiru alcanzaron a entrar junto con otros alumnos que corrían con prisa. Haruka estacionó la bicicleta y las dos chicas salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo, donde tenían que cambiarse los zapatos y dirigirse al salón, antes de poner un pie sobre salón,

-¡Espera...!- Dijo Haruka quien detuvo a Michiru del brazo. -Tienes algo...- Haruka quito un pétalo de la cabeza de Michiru que se encontraba atorado en sus finos cabellos aguamarinos.

-¿Qué era?- Dijo Michiru confusa.

-Ah, nada importante- Dijo Haruka sonriendo y entrando al salón, guardando en pétalo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El profesor aun no llegaba las chicas dieron un suspiro de alivio y se sentaron, a pesar de que sus lugares estaban separados (rincón a rincón) algunas veces lo aprovechaban para sonreír una a la otra o incluso hacer meucas. El profesos llegó y todos se levantaron para hacer una reverencia al mismo tiempo, se sentaron y el profesor habló.

-Buenos días, vamos a empezar, todos saquen su libro y ábranlo en la página 224, señorita...Miyuki, comience a leer, por favor- .El profesor apunto su dedo a una chica la fila de Haruka. Mientras Haruka sin interés, dibujaba sobre un pedazo de papel una caricatura de Michiru "gorda". Haruka odiaba la clase literatura, mientras Michiru disfrutaba y seguía la lectura.

Ya habían pasado tres clases continuas y era hora de almorzar, algunos alumnos sacaban sus obento y se reunían para comer, otros salían del salón.

-Haruka, hoy no tengo ganas de comer aquí, hoy esta muy bullicioso,¿por qué no comemos afuera?

-Está bien por mí, después de todo, yo solo quiero comer la deliciosa comida que prepara tu mucama-

Las chicas se dirigieron al patio y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol con vista al campo de béisbol.

-¡Ábrelo! ¡ábrelo!- Haruka estaba impaciente y hambrienta.

Listo, bien, abre la boca- Dijo Michiru con una voz maternal tomando con sus palillos un pedazo de carne.

Aaahm, uuuuhm, como puede que cada día sepa mas delicioso esto, deberían despedir a la mucama- Dijo Haruka robando otro pedazo de carne.

-¿Despedirla?- Dijo Michiru asombrada.

-Sí, y luego la contratan otra vez, pero esta vez como su chef personal-. Haruka hablaba con la boca llena. -No crees que es una buena idea, oh! ya sé, la despiden ustedes y luego la contrato yo-. Haruka comía más rápido.

-En ese caso, solo la asendereamos como chef, como sea, jamás te cedería a Erika, ella ha sido nuestra empleado por años y casi de nuestra familia, además eres muy irrespetuosa al decirle mucama, ella solo es nuestra empleada-. Michiru frunció el ceño.

Haruka se atraganto y comenzó a toser.

-¿Esta bien?-, Michiru saco una botella con té y se la dio a Haruka. - Eso te pasa por comer muy rápido y hablar al mismo tiempo-, dijo Michiru cruzada de brazos

-G-Gracias-. Haruka apenas podía recuperar el aliento.

-Toma mi pañue...¿donde esta? Michiru lo buscaba en su bolsillo

-Tontita, se lo ofreciste a Usagi...-

-Ah... es cierto, la niña de cabeza de odango1...así que se llama Usagi-

-Sí, ¿no te parece adorable? además es muy guapa y su cabello se ve que es mu sedoso-. Decía Haruka sarcásticamente quien trataba de provocar a Michiru pero parecía que no había respuesta, Michiru no mostraba ninguna señal de celos, o eso es lo que Haruka creía.

La campana sonó, era hora de regresar al salón, ambas tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Haruka se levantó de nuevo acercando hacia el lugar de Michiru

-Casi lo olvidaba-, Haruka le entrego un pedazo de papel doblado y salió disparatada de regreso a su lugar, esperando que la reacción de Michiru fuera graciosa. Michiru desdoblo el papel y miró una caricatura de una chica gorda que se parecía mucho a ella, infló las mejillas, pronunciando inaudiblemente y ruborizándose -¡Haruka..!-. Sin embargo, debajo del dibujo Haruka había escrito "Te amo", Michiru no sabía como reaccionar, pero ella tenía claro que esa era la manera de haruka expresaba sus sentimientos a pesar de parecerle algo inmaduro pero lindo.

Las clases llegaron a su fin, todos salían del salón, Haruka guardaba sus libros, saliendo del salón Haruka se despidió de Michiru.

-Te veo en la pista-

-Esta bien, Haruka.- Haruka se dirigía al pasillo cuando,

-Haruka espera!-. la voz de Michiru resonó en el pasillo y Haruka se detuvo.

-Solo quería desearte buena suerte, eso es todo. Haruka solo sonrió y salió del pasillo corriendo para dirigirse a su club. Michiru solo caminó, saliendo del edificio se encontró con Usagi.

-Hola, perdón olvide devolverte tu pañuelo, lo ocupe para limpiarme el raspón de mi pierna de esta mañana, pero no te preocupes, ya lo lave, gracias eres muy amable señorita...-

Michiru sonrio. - De nada, mi nombre es Michiru Kaoiu, pero puedes llamarme Michiru.-

-Mucho gusto yo soy Usagi Tsukino. Me dirigía a la presentación de Tenou, supongo que tú también vas, vamos juntas ¿si?-

Esta bien- las chicas caminaron mientras platicaban, la diferencia de edades se notaba, no solo porque Michiru fuera un poco más alta que usagi, si no podía notarse a simple vista la madurez de Michiru y la inocencia de Usagi. Legando a la pista, se sentaron cerca de la pista esperando que la presentación comenzara. Después de unos minutos, posiblemente 5 minutos, las gradas de la pista comenzaron a llenarse, no solo habían asistido alumnos y alumnas de primer año, sino de todos los grados. La presentación dio comienzo y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Ami Mizuno hizo la presentación de los miembros del club de Atletismo.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Quiero darles una cálida bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos del Colegio Mugen. La presentación del club de atletismo ira enfocada a todos los alumnos que quieran ingresar a este club, quiero dar inicio presentando a la capitana del equipo... Haruka Tenou!

La pista resonó con los gritos de las chicas que admiraba a Haruka, sin embargo Usagi se sentía confundida-¿Capitana? ¿acaso se equivocó?- murmuró Usagi.

Ami Mizuno dio a conocer a los demás ocho integrantes mientras todos se alistaban para correr.

-¿Listos? Dijo Mizuno tomando la pistola apuntándola hacia arriba. -En sus marcas...listos...fuera!- Y mizuno disparó. Todos salieron a una velocidad impresionante, pero había alguien que sobresalía en la pista, y por supuesto era Haruka, a Haruka solo le tomo segundos para adelantase, y sin esperarse de los gritos de las chicas y chicos que apoyaba a Haruka. -_waa.. que genial es, creo que me _interesa_ el club de atletismo-_ se podían escuchar los murmuros de las chicas de primer año mientras veían la carrera, Usagi también apoyaba a Haruka, Michiru solo sonreía, sus mejillas se ponía coloradas sintiendo el orgullo que sentía hacia Haruka. Cuando algo inesperado ocurrió, todas las voces comenzaron a silenciarse en las gradas de la pista, Michiru se levantó sorprendida y rápidamente se dirigió a la pista empujando algunos alumnos.

Haruka había tropezado, nadie podía creer que la gran Haruka Teou había tenido una falla, ella era tan profesional, los demás jugadores tomaron la ventaja para tomar la delantera.

1._Odango: Típico dulce japonés, en forma de pequeñas bolitas (así es como Mamoru Chiba (Darien) llama a Usagi en la versión japonesa)_


	3. Casa de Haruka

De nuevo quiero agradecer a mi lectores y seguidores, muchas, muchas gracias. :) Espero que sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 3 Casa de Haruka

Haruka avergonzada trato de levantarse pero parecía que su tobillo estaba muy lastimado, Michiru llego corriendo hacia donde estaba Haruka tirada, Mizuno pidió ayuda.

-¿Haruka te fracturaste? ¿Te torciste? ¿Dónde te duele?-,Michiru preguntaba preocupada y desesperadamente y poniéndose en posición de cuclillas.

-C-creo que solo me torcí el tobillo...-. Decía Haruka ruborizada.

Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka mirándola con tristeza, sabía que lo que más le dolía a Haruka era la decepción que había mostrado ante sus espectadores, -primero nos encargaremos de ver como está tu tobillo y después nos ocuparemos de lo otro-. Dijo Michiru.

-¿Lo otro…?

Algunos profesores ayudaron a levantar a Haruka, los espectadores aun murmuraban, incluso sus admiradores estaban preocupados. Mizuno se acercó a Haruka preguntando como se encontraba, enseguida tomo el micrófono y se disculpó.

-Lamentamos el suceso inesperado que le ocurrió a Tenou san, creemos que solo se ha torcido el tobillo, como conductora del evento, doy fin a la presentación, sin embargo, los invito a formar parte del equipo de atletismo, a pesar de la complicaciones que tuvimos hace unos instantes, solo espero que puedan seguir apoyando a Tenou san para que se mejore. Muchas Gracias por haber venido.-

El evento llegó a su fin y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de la pista.

tttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttt

(Enfermería) Mmm…parece que solo esta torcido, joven Tenou.- Decía la enfermera del colegio revisando el tobillo de Haruka. –Dígame, como es que pasó esto, ¿resbalo?

-Creo que esta vez me deje llevar por mi ego pensando que podía hacerlo mejor, solo sé que hice una tontería hasta que sentí cuando mi tobillo se dobló y caí al suelo-. Haruka se rascaba la cabeza en señal de que estaba avergonzada.

-Incluso hasta el más profesional comete errores, Haruka-. Decía Michiru amablemente tratando de convencer a Haruka.

-Te daré algunos analgésicos para el dolor, tendrás que ser paciente y reposar hasta que el dolor se vaya, procura no esforzarte mucho, así que te recomiendo que dejes el club de atletismo por máximo 2 semanas-.

-¿Quééééé? No puede ser, yo soy la capitana del equipo, dos semanas son demasiado, ¡por favor cúreme pronto!- Decía Haruka con desesperación.

La enfermera miró de reojo a Haruka para justificar lo que había dicho (-¿_**capitana?, a decir verdad su piel demasiada tersa para ser hombre**__-_). –Bueno, yo solo soy enfermera, no Dios, no puedo hacer que el dolor se vaya en una hora o un día, pero puedo enseñarte algunos ejercicios y masajes para que te recuperes más pronto-. Michiru tomaba el hombro de Haruka y la enfermera les dio los analgésicos.

Mizuno deslizó la puerta, -Tenou san, ¿cómo está tu tobillo? ¿Te fracturaste?

-Está bien, solo esta torcido-. Haruka se levantó en un solo pie. Michiru y Mizuno ayudaron a salir de la enfermería a Haruka y caminaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento de bicicletas.

-Aquí está bien Mizuno. Yo me encargare de Haruka de aquí en adelante, muchas gracias por tu ayuda-.

-¿Estas segura? Entonces regresaré para notificar a los demás miembros sobre la condición de Tenou san-. Mizuno hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Creo que es mi turno de ser el piloto y tú el copiloto-. Michiru sonrió. Michiru llevo a Haruka a una pared para que se apoyara, sacó la bicicleta de Haruka, la acercó, luego se montó en ella.

-Bien, ¡súbete!

-No, no creo que sea buena idea, no confío en tus habilidades para manejar una bicicleta y…-

-¡Solo súbete!-. Haruka se sentó en el asiento trasero como Michiru lo hacía. Al principio le costó a Michiru mantener el equilibrio mientras trataba de pedalear, hasta que lo logró.

- Que te parece si me quedo esta noche en tu casa, así podre ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, ¿qué dices?-. Decía Michiru mientras maniobraba la bicicleta.

-Para mí sería un honor- Decía Haruka con una sonrisa pícara, -pero me parece injusto que te quedes solo por la condición de mi tobillo-.

-Entonces, si te digo que solo es una excusa para quedarme en tu casa, ¿aceptas?-. Haruka sonrió de nuevo.

Llegaron a la enorme casa de Haruka, Michiru ayudó a Haruka a entrar ayudándola a sentarse en el genkan2, para quitarse los zapatos. Michiru se dirigió a la cocina, Haruka saltaba en un pie para llegar a la sala, y se sentó el kotatsu3 de su enorme sala, Haruka se recostó quedándose dormida. Después de alrededor de 40 minutos, Michiru sirvió los platos sobre el kotatsu, por unos momentos Michiru se detuvo para admirar la cara dormida de Haruka, creía que se veía muy adorable, dormía como un bebé. Sacudió a Haruka para que despertara, quien posiblemente más que físicamente estaba cansada emocionalmente.

-Preparé algo sencillo pero sé que te gusta mucho-. Decía Michiru sonriente.

-Está bien, hace mucho que no como curry, el mío no tiene zanahorias, ¿verdad?-. Decía Haruka revisando su plato con el tenedor.

-No te preocupes, me cerciore perfectamente en quitarle todas las zanahorias a tu plato. Y que tal esta, ¿está bueno?

-Sííí, hmmm, delicioso…-. Haruka lo decía dramáticamente.

-Dime la verdad, sé que estas mintiendo.- Michiru fruncía el ceño.

Haruka respiró profundamente.- Bueno, honestamente…no, pero, creo que has mejorado 3 –

-Si quieres no te lo comas, pediré una pizza o algo-. Decía Michiru riendo y levantándose.

Haruka tomó del brazo a Michiru de manera que no se levantara por completo -No, así está bien, después de todo fue preparado por las delicadas manos de Michiru, así que de todos modos me lo comeré-. Michiru probó su plato haciendo una mueca de desagrado. –Creo, que solo me comeré el arroz.-

Terminando, Michiru preparo el baño. -Ya está el agua caliente, ya puedes entrar, Haruka-.

Haruka leía un manga (_portada del manga: Sailor V). _-Ah, Gracias, preciosa, pero tú debes estar muy cansada, has hecho mucho por mí el día de hoy, entra tú primero.-

Michiru se acercó a Haruka, se arrodillo haciendo que Haruka bajara el manga, y dijo-¿Acaso quieres que entremos juntas?- Michiru alzó la ceja tratando de insinuar a Haruka. Haruka se ruborizo hasta las orejas

-Este… yo, bueno….- Decía Haruka quien rascaba con dedo una de sus mejillas mirando hacia el suelo.

-Bueno si no quieres, está bien, pero te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que entramos juntas, así que no te hagas la inocente-.Michiru se alejó y entró al baño.

La hora de dormir había llegado y Michiru preparaba la cama, Haruka entraba a la habitación saltando en un pie, quien traía una toalla sobre la cabeza. Haruka se sentó sobre la cama.

-Déjame que te ayude-. Rápidamente Michiru se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama aun lado de Haruka, tomando la toalla de la cabeza de Haruka, secando su cabello, la cara de Haruka, no podía verse debido a que la toalla la tapaba pero, ella de nuevo estaba bastante ruborizada.

–Listo, déjame ver- dijo Michuru. Haruka rápidamente sostuvo con sus manos las orillas de la tolla tratando de que Michiru no la quitara.- ¡NO!- gritó Haruka. Michiru se percató de que Haruka estaba avergonzada. Trato de jalar la toalla con fuerza. – Vamos, ¡Haruka!- Ambas jalaban con fuerza la toalla.

-¡Noooo!- La espalda de Haruka cayó, Michiru se abalanzo contra el cuerpo de Haruka quedando encima de ella. Jaló la toalla cerca de la barbilla de Haruka y se acercó lo más rápido posible para besarla. Haruka por supuesto le correspondió el besó, era un beso tan profundo y largo, Michiru tomo una de las manos de Haruka, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Haruka. Michiru se apartó de Haruka lentamente. Haruka separo su mano de la toalla pareciendo que había perdido todas las fuerzas. -¿Ahora ya puedo ver tu cara…?-. Haruka sin responder, movia la cabeza de un lado a otro señalando que no. Michiru tiró de la toalla quedando en descubierto la cara de Haruka, quien estaba más que avergonzada. -Buenas noches3- Michiru de nuevo la besó, y se recostó, lista para dormir, aun no desaparecía la sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a Haruka pensativa a un lado de cama.

El sol ya había salido, Michiru fue la primera en levantarse, miro el reloj de su celular y se percató que aún había tiempo para hacer algunas cosas, así que aprovechó para entrar a la piscina de Haruka, nadaba de una lado a otro, hundida en sus pensamientos recordaba lo de la noche anterior, provocando una enorme sonrisa, no podía imaginar que existiera alguien más con la misma personalidad de Haruka, y de que sentía orgullosa de haberla conocido. Un sentimiento la invadía de tal manera que la hacía pensar en que nunca jamás se separaría de ella. Ella era su primer amor.

Por otro lado Haruka despertó, sin embargo aun permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados pensaba en las cosas que haría el día de hoy….-preparar el desayuno…ir a la escuela…entregar la tare…! Haruka se levantó exaltada - ¡LA TAREA!-

_ : escalón divisor de las entradas de las casas japonesas, es utilizado para sentarse y retirarse los zapatos._

_ : Pequeña mesa de madera, cuadricular, debajo de ella tiene un calentador y arriba un futón, que se enciende para temporadas de frío._


	4. Recuerdos de la primera cita

Hola, en este capitulo he sustraído algunos diálogos de la serie, modificándolos un poco, espero que sean de su agrado. Si les gusto dejen sus cometarios :D

Capítulo 4 Recuerdos de la primera cita.

La semana había pasado sin ningún problema, excepto por el tobillo lastimado de Haruka. Era domingo, las familias y las parejas salían a pasear y/o de compras.

Michuru es encontraba en su habitación, tratando de pensar en que podía pintar o hacer, no pudo más con su aburrimiento y llamó a Haruka por teléfono.

(Teléfono sonando) (Contestadora:"Haruka Tenou, no se encuentra en casa en este momento, si desea dejar un mensaje hágalo después del tono".)

-¿Haruka? Soy yo Michiru, me gustaría que...-

Haruka alzó el teléfono. -Hola preciosa, que querías decirme.-

-Te decia que si te gustaría dar un paseo por el parque-

-Ah...¡claro!, no tengo nada que hacer ¿paso por ti?-

-Mejor nos vemos en el parque Yoyogi, frente la fuente de animales. ¿Te parece?

-Como tú digas-

-Ah! usa la camisa azul que te regalé en tu cumpleaños, por favor, nos colgó antes de tener que dar explicaciones.

Haruka salió de du casa y montó su motocicleta. Por otro lado, Michiru le pidió a su mayordomo que la llevara. El parque se encontraba más cerca de la casa de Haruka, por lo que llegó antes. Michiru bajó del asunto e hizo una reverencia y camino hacia la fuente.

Haruka se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque frente a la fuente, quien miraba una moneda de 100 yenes hasta que Michiru llegó. -Siento la tardanza.

Haruka se percató que Michiru llevaba puesto una blusa rosada parecida a su camisa. -Ahora entiendo- murmuró.

-No hay problema, encontré un lugar con una vista espectacular, ¿quieres ir?-

-Por supuesto-Michiru tomó el brazo de Haruka y caminaron juntas, a pesar de que a Haruka aun le costaba un poco de trabajo caminar.

Mientras caminaban Haruka pudo notar que Usagi estaba sentada en una banca, quien también parecía que esperaba a alguien. -Mira, allí esta cabeza de odango-. Dijo Haruka separándose de Michiru y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Usagi. - Hola, preciosa, ¿qué es lo que haces en este lugar?

-Hola Haruka- Usagi se levantó de la banca

Michiru se acercó y dijo- ¡Haruka! en un día como este solo las parejas y las palomas están en el parque.

-¿Palomas?- Usagi estaba confundida.

Haruka coqueteando preguntó-¿Acaso tienes una cita?

Usagi se ruborizó un poco-Bueno... un chico de mi salón, me invito al cine...eso es todo.-

-¿Un chico? como puedes salir con un chico que acabas de conocer, a ese tipo de hombre solo le gusta jugar con las mujeres, te recomiendo que no sea tan flexible con él, porque después será demasiado tarde y lobo te comerá...-Haruka fui interrumpida.

Usagi rio con nerviosismo y ruborizándose dijo-ah... creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas.

-Bueno es que a Haruka no le gustan los desconocidos, en especialmente los hombre.- Dijo Michiru sarcásticamente.

-¡Oye!- Haruka miró a Michiru y frunció el ceño.

-Sí, ya lo sé, bueno nos vemos- Michiru salió con prisa, tomando la mano de Haruka. Mientras se alejaban de Usagi.

-Me lastimas, Michiru-

-¿Enserio?

-Me gustaría que me dieras un mejor trato-

-Sí, pero cuando estemos las dos solas.- dijo Michiru haciendo que Haruka se ruborizara.

ttttttttttttttttttttt

Llegaron al lugar del que Haruka había hablado, Michiru sorprendida, sus mejillas se ruborizaron de la emoción quedando hipnotizada.

Haruka colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera y dijo. -Bien, este es el lugar del que te hablaba?

_/Inicio del recuerdo/ (Michiru)_

_**(-Tercer año de secundaria, hace dos días, 15 de febrero para ser exacta, me le declare a la chica mas talentosa de esta escuela, me siento algo nerviosa ya que nunca he salido con alguien más, a pesar de que nunca sentí interés en los chicos-)**__ Michiru miraba fijamente al pizarrón sosteniendo un lápiz y apuntando goma del lápiz sobre su mentón._

_La campana sonó, Michiru sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y la piel se le enchinaba, era hora de ver a Haruka, no sabía como reaccionar o más bien como ser una buena ella. Al salir del colegio enseguida se encontró con Haruka, quien estaba parada a un lado de su bicicleta. Cada paso que Michiru daba era más lento y su corazón latía con más fuerza que sentía como se le salía del pecho._

_-H-Hola...- Dijo Michiru mirando de reojo a Haruka._

_-Ah...¡HOLA!- Haruka se rascaba la cabeza en señal de que ella también transmitía nerviosismo._

_-Estas segura que... quieres faltar a tu club?- dijo Michiru algo preocupada._

_-Por mí no hay problema, pero ¿qué hay de ti?...si quieres, lo posponemos para otro día-_

_-¡No! tampoco tengo ningún inconveniente..._

_Haruka montó la bicicleta. -Entonces, sube-_

_Michiru se sentó en el asiento trasero. -¿Hacia dónde está tu casa? preguntó Haruka._

_-Hacia esa dirección, todo derecho- Michiru apunto firmemente su dedo. Y Haruka arrancó. Pasando por un camino lleno de cerezos, que apenas florecían, con una otra flor completamente florecida, Michiru gritó- ¡Espera!- Haciendo que Haruka frenara. Michiru dio un pequeño salto bajándose de la bicicleta, se acercó a uno de los árboles y arrancó algunos pétalos._

_-¿Qué haces, Michiru?_

_-Quiero llevar algunos pétalos a casa, mi...madre sabe prepara deliciosos dulces con ellos-. Decía Michiru quien Miraba a su alrededor para buscar más. Sin, embargo, la mayoría de los pétalos florecidos se encontraban en las ramas más altas de los árboles. Haruka miraba a Michiru, desmontándose de la bicicleta, la estacionó y trepó un árbol para alcanzar algunos más._

_-¡Te vas a lastimar!- Decía Michiru algo alarmada. Haruka saltó del árbol y le ofreció los pétalos. -Veamos...creo que ese tiene más, veré si puedo subir- Haruka se sacudía las manos._

_-¡Yo creo que con estos son suficiente! ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Haruka sonrió - Si tú lo dices- Montaron la bicicleta y salieron del camino._

_-¿A dónde te gustaría ir? ó Michiru._

_-Si te refieres en este momento, pues me gustaría ir a ver una carrera de autos, sabes en el futuro me convertiré en la mejor mujer piloto de carreras de autos de Japón. Pero si te referías en este momento y contigo, pues a donde tú quieras-._

_Michiru se ruborizó. -Me parece genial que ya tengas tu futuro planeado, en cambio yo, no estoy segura si podré convertirme en una buena violinista o, en una gran pintora o, tal vez en una talentosa nadadora...-_

_-¿Y por qué no los tres? Haruka rio, -¡Ya sé! Desde el día de hoy me convertiré en tu crítico personal, tendrás que tocar para mí, me harás una pintura y… ¿nadaras para mí? O mejor, competiré contigo, te parece?_

_Michiru dio una carcajada, haciendo que Haruka se ruborizara un poco. -¿Acaso que es algo tonto?-._

_-No, es solo que nadie me había pedido algo como eso, pero acepto-._

_Haruka tomó otra dirección tratando encontrar un lugar más apacible, hasta que encontró un parque._

_Las chicas bajaron de la bicicleta y caminaron hacían un árbol. Haruka se sentó en el pasto, Michiru sacó su violín, -¿Ahora…?dijo Michiru angustiada._

_-Ahora-_

_Michiru tomó su violín delicadamente, suspiró y comenzó a tocar, la bella melodía resonaba por todo el parque, cada nota que los oídos de Haruka percibían la hacía estremecerse, la melodía era tan apacible. Dando la última, el silencio hizo esperar al poco los pocos Haruka dio una palmadas y trago un poco de saliva. _

_-Pasaste la primera prueba-_

_Michiru se sentó a un lado de Haruka- G-gracias…pero me temo que no podré pintar debido a que no traigo todo material conmigo-_

_-Carboncillo está bien-_

_-…Lo haré con una condición- dijo Michiru mirando fijamente al cielo._

_-¿Cuál? _

_-Que tu seas mi modelo._

_-¿¡Yo!? Bueno…yo…no soy buena posando, sabes._

_Michiru tapó su boca riendo un poco, solo acuéstate y…cierra los ojos, de esa manera no te sentirás incomoda-._

_Haruka hizo lo que Michiru le dijo .Michiru sacó de su bolsa su cuaderno y carboncillo, y comenzó a dibujar, Haruka abrió los ojos y arrastrándose hacia arriba se recargo sobre el regazo de Michiru. Michiru se estremeció. Al paso de unas horas, Haruka se había quedado profundamente dormida y Michiru difuminaba el dibujo para dar el último toque. Al fin había terminado y sus piernas estaban completamente adormecidas, intento moverlas un poco pero esto ocasionó que Haruka despertara, tallando sus ojos dijo,-¿ya terminaste? _

_-Sí, aquí tienes 3- La rubia tomo el cuaderno, y se levantó precipitadamente quedando asombrada por lo real que se veía esta, no había duda de que Michiru era una artista profesional, Haruka cerró el cuaderno, y sin mirar a Michiru dijo, -Prueba, aprobada-. Michiru sonrió con un rubor en sus mejillas. _

_-Ahora solo queda la última prueba, cerca de aquí, me parece que cerca del deportivo hay un deportivo después de las cinco de la tarde se puede entrar a la piscina sin ningún problema. Michiru revisó su reloj.- Ya son las seis, vamos. Ambas chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron al deportivo._

_Una vez llegando, entraron de inmediato, Haruka se detuvo, -Espera, al parecer yo no traigo mi traje de baño, parece que tendremos que posponer la prueba-_

_-Pero ya estamos aquí-_

_-Yo quiero competir contigo, Michiru.-_

_-Entonces vayamos a otro lugar, creo que yo conozco un lugar muy apacible, ven conmigo.-Michiru tomó del brazo y salió corriendo._

_-¡Michiru, espera mi bicicleta!-_

_Llegando a "ningún lugar" las chicas recuperaban el aliento con sus manos sobre las rodillas. – Haruka…hay algo…que aun…no te dicho, yo solo quiero agradecerte…a ti, Haruka Tenou, por haberme dejado entra a tu vida, jamás creí que yo me convertiría en una persona importante para ti, o nque ntu te fijaras en mí, a pesar de que yo soy una chica muy aburrida y tampoco soy muy sociable, pero, sé que fue muy insistente al pedirte que salieras conmigo, pero si mi corazón no dejaba de repetirme que no me diera por vencida por que solo te …quería, solo a ti, Haruka.-. Haruka aun con las manos en las rodillas escuchaba a Michiru, se levantó y camino hacia Michiru. –Yo tampoco me lo imaginaba, pero se esto sonara muy trivial, pero realmente tu eres muy diferente a las demás en esta escuela-. Haruka no sabía que más agregar, sin extenderse, los labios de Haruka tocaron los de Michiru, haciendo de ello el primer beso para ambas._

_/Fin del recuerdo/_

_-¡Michiru!-. Haruka agitaba su mano frente a los ojos de Michiru._

_-Lo siento, Haruka- Michiru se abalanzó sobre la rubia, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- Decía Haruka confundida._

_-Nada, es solo que me gustas mucho, ¿sabes?. 3_


End file.
